5-U-93-R
'5-U-93-R i's the codename for a Kryptonian nanotech drug consumed by various characters during the story mode in Injustice: Gods Among Us. The pill was created by the Regime Superman to enhance the strength and durability of his non-superpowered troops in the Regime. Effects *When taken, increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue structures by a factor of several thousand percent, giving an average human superhuman strength and durability. Effects are almost instantaneous after the pill is swallowed. Strength and durability levels are comparable to super-humans of Superman and Lobo's caliber. It is possible to die of cardiac arrest if too many pills are taken at once as demonstrated by Commissioner James Gordon. Role in Injustice: Gods Among Us During the events of the prequel comic, after a short lived invasion by Kalibak and a legion of Parademons, Superman is convinced that the Justice League needs more forces and gives Lex Luthor access to Kryptonian nano-technology that allows him to create a series of pills that would enhance normal human beings into superhuman soldiers to serve in their army. Batman eventually learns of the pills and stages a break-in into the Fortress of Solitude where the pills are being held and while he succeeds in obtaining a sample, it costs the lives of Captain Atom and Green Arrow. Although the pill was originally intended to be used by members of the Regime, Batman and his insurgents, including the heroes from the alternate world, also get a hold of them. Harley Quinn would later distribute the pills amongst the Joker Clan, allowing The Joker to take advantage of them as well. According to Batman, 5-U-93-R increases the bone and tissue strength and durability by several thousand percent. Joker further claims that anyone who uses the pill could have a bus dropped on them and not be hurt. Joker proves this by shrugging off a full magazine from an assault rifle at point-blank when Regime soldiers break into the Joker Clan's hideout. Green Arrow, after taking 5-U-93-R was able to go toe-to-toe with powerful metahumans such as Solomon Grundy and Black Adam without injury. Notably, it is highly recommended to only take a single or a few pills in intervals. Taking too many will overwork a person's heart and will cause them to die if they overdose. A notable example of this was Renee Montoya's death at Year Four after she consumed too many pills at once. Trivia *5-U-93-R is comparable to another fictional drug that gives consumers temporary powers in the DC Universe: Miraclo, which when consumed gives users super-human abilities for one hour. *5-U-93-R is the in-game explanation as to how non-superpowered individuals like Joker can stand up to the likes of superpowered beings like Superman as well as survive their injuries. *5-U-93-R is Leet Speak for "Super". *5-U-93-R can also be ingested as a sprinkled substance, like when Harley Quinn gave the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a "Super Salty Pizza", which allowed them to overpower Krang and Shredder. Category:Items